


plotting murder, as you do

by rainny_days



Category: Team K - Fandom
Genre: Gen, all the screaming', fei is the scariest of them all, fei wants to stab someone every second of every day, goddammit if you're going to commit crime at least be classy about it, hoping for the best planning for the worst, how does the actual job go? idk prob business as usual, mess with team k get beat, rainny just wants a fucking break i stg, to be fair the amount of paperwork would make anyone homicidal, which is to say 'all the blood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-30
Updated: 2018-07-30
Packaged: 2019-06-19 00:19:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15498084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainny_days/pseuds/rainny_days
Summary: fei has a job, rainny isn't happy.





	plotting murder, as you do

Rainny is in the the middle of a job when the call comes.

"What," she snaps, slamming her heel into a man's sternum and knocking the breath out of him. Spinning around, she knees him once more in his ribs, knocking him down, and leans a foot on the prone body, shooting him in the head with a pistol held in one hand with her phone still held at her ear by the other.

"There's a job," Fei informs her, sounding amused at the sounds of pain getting through the line. It figured that she'd be a total sadist behind her usual cheer. 

Rainny emits a sound of despair, "I hate my life," she announces, bouncing to a seated position on one of the corpses scattered around the roof, "You know, I could've been going home to marathon  _ incredible  _ amounts of backlogged anime and eating a horrifying amount of ice cream. But  _ no _ , instead I'm going to work for another day straight to kill another fucking dumbass. Why the fuck can't these dipshits stop being stupid, so I can actually get shit done?"

Fei snorts from the other side of the conversation, "You say that as if you don't like killing these guys."

"Fair point," Rainny concedes, "What's the job?"

"Head of the Akai group in Hokkaido, specialising in trade. Amy found evidence of him trafficking out of the books, lacing the goods- stuff like that. Making quite a profit, too." an annoyed sniff, "He's trying to con us, and selling under our name. It's an insult, and it's going to ruin our reputation."

Rainny couldn't hide her snicker, "Yeah, wouldn't want to ruin our  _ sterling  _ reputation."

"The coordinates have been texted to you," Fei tells her, ignoring the sarcasm with the ease of practise.

"Do I need to be discrete?"

"If I needed discrete, I’d hardly send  _ you _ . No, we want to make an example out of this one."

A low whistle, "Man, you're vicious. I haven't had a creative assignment in a while."

"Just go to the airport- and wash the blood off, first."

"Aw, come on, it's a black shirt, it's not like anyone will notice-"

"If I have to bribe customs again, I'm going to remove you from every Wifi and data network on this planet."

"How would that even-"

"Did I stutter?"

A pause. "Yes, m'am."

"That's what I thought."

"You know, you'd totally make an awesome hitman, I'm not sure you bother to send me out for jobs, considering that you're, like, ten times more terrifying-"

"Go."

Rainny went.


End file.
